The present invention relates generally to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, it relates to an improved battery powered toothbrush.
The benefits of brushing one""s teeth using motorized toothbrushes are well known, and motorized movement in toothbrushes has been the subject of much recent innovation and design activity. Also, the commercial market has seen the introduction, over the last several years, of many different types of motorized toothbrushes. However, an examination of the available technology shows a tendency toward increasingly complex, expensive, and non-commercially feasible methods of achieving motorized motions in the bristles and heads of toothbrushes to aid in more effectively cleaning one""s teeth.
The commercial marketplace has become divided into two price markets. On the higher priced end are some of these more complex motorized toothbrushes that provide various motions to the bristles and brush head. The lower end of the market has become the province of very simple motorized toothbrushes that only vibrate through the use of an offset weight attached to the motor shaft, and which provide very little true additional cleaning benefit with their use, since no vigorous motion is transmitted to the cleaning surface of the brush. The vibrations are also very uncomfortable to the hand and act as a disincentive to brush one""s teeth for an adequate time.
Numerous electric toothbrushes have been developed over the years. Some known devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,567; 5,186,627; 5,274,870; 5,341,534; 5,378,153; and 5,732,433. None of these toothbrushes provides a low cost/hygienic means for a customer to try the toothbrush before making a toothbrush purchase. Allowing a customer to observe the operation of a motorized toothbrush, feel the level of vibration, and hear the sound of the toothbrush is a powerful mechanism for communicating the usefulness and convenience of the toothbrush. Accordingly it has been considered desirable to develop an electric toothbrush which overcomes difficulties of prior art toothbrushes and provides a means for a customer to try the toothbrush without removing the toothbrush from its package and even before purchasing the toothbrush.
To those ends a new electric toothbrush has been developed. The new electric toothbrush comprises packaging for containing the toothbrush, and a body portion having a first end and a hollow portion. A head located at the first end includes a moving portion, the moving portion comprises at least one of bristles and massaging tips. A motor located within the hollow portion of the body portion is operative to generate motion for driving the moving portion. A first switch is operably connected to the motor. The first switch can be actuated in a first manner to provide momentary operation of the toothbrush even when the toothbrush is inside the packaging.
In some embodiments the first switch is depressed to provide the momentary operation. For example, in some embodiments, the first switch is a push button.
In some embodiments, the toothbrush further comprises a second switch, which is actuated in a second manner, to provide continuous operation of the toothbrush when the toothbrush is removed from the packaging. For example, in some embodiments, the second switch is a slide switch, a toggle switch, an alternate acting pushbutton switch, a rotary switch, electronic switch or any other switch that provides a continuous or non-momentary contact closure.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with a switch which allows momentary operation of the toothbrush while the toothbrush is inside sealed factory packaging.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of an electric toothbrush with moving portion that rotates, swivels, oscillates or reciprocates.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a circular portion that rotates, reciprocates, swivels, or oscillates which is positioned at the end of the brush head to facilitate easier access to the back of the user""s mouth.